Their Child
by SailorZeldatheLightAlchemist
Summary: Their child is a strange girl. She's just like her father. But she just wants to make her mother smile, no matter what. one-shot. If you want to continue the story or write about her adventure please ask first.


_Sadly I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, if I did, then the series probably wouldn't be quite as good. _

* * *

><p>She was a strange girl.<p>

She had china blue eyes like her mother, with flecks of gold.

Her golden hair was always in a braid.

She always wore a cocky, over confidant smile.

She was always studying.

She acted more like a boy then a girl.

She never wore a skirt and burned everything that was pink.

Almost everything.

She felt most comfortable in black.

She never saw her father.

_He was a good man, but he had to leave before you were born._ Her mother would say._ He had such a talent for alchemy._

She loved her father still.

The red jacket she wore was like a blanket.

The stained pink gloves comforted her when ever she felt the smooth fabric. They were once white, but were accidentally washed with the jacket, staining them pink.

Her mother cried when she first used alchemy.

She spent weeks memorizing the arrays, wanting to be like her father.

Alchemy came to her with ease.

She saved a boy with it once.

And she didn't need a circle.

When ever she was scared, or afraid, her hands would grasp the cold metal of her father's silver pocket watch.

She was her father's daughter.

She was determined to find him.

To make her mother smile, she'd find him, and his brother.

So she set off.

Asking everyone about him.

Until…

She found an old alchemist.

She told him her story, staring into his onyx eyes.

_You're just like your father._ He told her.

He had never broken the gate, there was still a chance to make her mother smile.

_He was your age when his journey truly began, 15._ He said as he drew the array.

The alchemist put his hands on the array, opening the gate.

She could see her father staring back at her. His golden eyes boring into hers.

_Winry? But, how?_ His brother asked.

_No,_ she smiled her cocky grin._ Dad?_

Her father's eyes grew large, and he darted through the gate, his brother close behind.

_Dad! _Tears welled in the girl's eyes.

_Hope!_ He laughed, crying, as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

_Nii-san, your daughter?_ His brother asked.

_Welcome back, Fullmetal._ The old alchemist smiled.

_Colonel Mustang!_ The two brother's hugged their old friend.

The girl pulled on her father's arm. _Come on!_

_Where are we going?_

_You'll see._

She led them to her home.

_Mom!_ She shouted._ Mom!_

Her mother came to the window.

Her father saw the woman and ran inside the old automail shop.

_Hope? Alphonse! Where's Edward?_

_Behind you._ The girl's father wrapped his arms around her mother when she turned around.

_Edward!_ The girl's mother wrapped her arms around his neck.

The two cried and he kissed her.

_You truly are,_ The old alchemist started.

_Their daughter._ Her father's brother finished.

The girl smiled and looked up to her parents.

She ran into the house and to her parents.

They pulled her into a warm embrace, their family reunited, no longer broken.

_Truly his daughter._ Her mother thought.

_My daughter._ Her father thought.

_Mom._ She hugged her mother.

_Dad._ She hugged her father, crying.

_She is their daughter._ The old alchemist said as he left to visit an old friend, who also loved his daughter very much.

_Nii-san, Winry, and Hope._ Her father's brother thought._ Almost like us, only better._

_Al!_ Her father called. _Get up here!_

Her father's brother smiled, and ran to join his new family.

The girl lived with her family at the automail shop until her parents died.

And when they did, she didn't make the same mistake her father did.

She instead, became the first female state alchemist.

_Truly his child._ The old alchemist, now the Fuher, thought as the girl pointed a spear at his neck.

Just like her father did.

More then thirty years ago.

_I am their child!_ She growled.

_You are their child._ He smiled, seeing her father, with her mother's eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Mustang will take all flames and divert them back to you. You have been warned.<em>


End file.
